Harry Potter: The Strange Gets Stranger
by barryc10
Summary: This is in response to a challenge by Lightning-Alchemist-Rini. Ash and Pikachu are thrown into the world of Harry Potter Will they be able to return to their own world? Technology is 10 years ahead of canon. Please R&R.


**Harry Potter: The Strange Encounter**

**A/N: This is another Harry Potter crossover, this time with Pokemon. Please R&R. Tell me what you think. Also, technology is ten years ahead of Canon, so right now, it is 2005-2006.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_Pallet town, Kanto:_

Ash and Pikachu were just returning from the Hoenn League, with May, Max, and Brock. They were heading to Ash's house, when Tracy suddenly approached them.

"Ash, glad I caught you. Professor Oak wants to see you. He said it's important." Tracy said, an urgent tone in his voice.

"Ok, Tracy, I'm coming. guys, tell my mom that I'll see her when I get back." Ash said before he ran off. He followed Tracy to Oak's lab.

_Hogwarts Express, King's Cross, England:_

Harry, Ron and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express for another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They went to their usual compartment, and loaded their belonngings before going back out to say their good-byes to their magical families, Mrs. Weasly in particular. The whistle started blowing while they said their usual long-winded good-byes, so they hustled onto the train, to their usual compartment, clsing it as the train left King's Cross headed for Hogwarts.

_Professor Oak's Lab, Pallet Town, Kanto:_

"Ash, what you see before you is a device for creeating portals. They will only last for a few minutes, afterward, it will collapse, and the device will overheat. Now, let me find a frequency... I'd suggest you all hang onto something sturdy. Ah, found one. I'll activate the device now."

"Professor, are you sure that it's safe?"

"As sure as I am about anything, Ash."

Ash just nodded and swallowed as Professor Oak activated the device, a portal opened, as a suction effect started. Ash held on, but forgot to grab Pikachu, as he was sucked into the portal. Panicking, he let go of the table, and flew toward the portal, being sucked in as well. The last thing he heard was the cries of Professor Oak and Tracy as they called his name in shock.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Unknown location, Scotland:_

A portal opened in the boy's Dormatory, and a peculiar yellow mouse with a lightning bolt shaped tail was shot out, slamming against the stone wall, letting out a shrill cry as he slid to the floor, it's back bruised. A boy of 16 fell out shortly after, slamming against the same stone wall, only getting starry eyes, before being knocked out.

_Hogwarts Express, 6 hours later, Scotland:_

Harry Ron and Hermione, as well as all the other students of Hogwarts, disembarked the train, and saw a giant of a man.

"Hey Hagrid." The three chorused.

Hagrid was a half-giant, meaning he wasn't as tall as a full giant, about 8-10 feet in height. He wore an oversized normal outfit, with a mole-skin vest overtop. He smiled at the three as he saw them.

"Hey you three, Dumbledore'll be wantin' to see you 'fter the feast. Somethin' about a mysterious boy in the dormatories. Wouldn' say nuthin' else."

The three nodded and got into the carriages. It rolled up the path to the castle. After reaching it, the three headed into the hall with everyone else, where they awaited the sorting. They listened as the new students were sorted, and started eating.

"Who do you think the mystery boy is?"

"Well, taking into account our luck with mysteries before, probably some new servant of You-Know-Who."

"Let's not jump to conclusions here, you two."

They finished their meal while talking to friends, leaving out the mystery man. Once the meal owas done, the usual warnings were handed out. Forbidden forest is forbidden, no magic in corridors, the like.

"Now that you all have been fed, watered, and warned, off to bed, except for Misters Potter and Weasley, and Miss Granger. They are to be following me, to the infirmary."

Sweating, the three in question followed him, ignoring the taunts of Malfoy and the other Slytherins. It was a somewhat long trek to the fourth floor, and infirmary, where Madam pomfrey was waiting, having eaten there. She saw the four.

"Only Harry, Ron and Hermione will be entering. I have other matters to attend to. Send them to their common room afterward, and give the boy, a room of his own near here."

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore. Mister Potter, mister Weasley, miss Granger, follow me. Miss Granger, you might recognise this boy, being Muggleborn."

Hermione nodded as she they followed her. They reached a bed that had a young boy of about sixteen. He had a red hat with a dot and a side-ways crescent shape above it. His z-shaped markings became permanent smudges. He had a blue shirt with black sleeves with a blue crescent shape pointing up, but kept his familiar green fingerless gloves with white wristguards. He had blue jeans, with red and black sneakers. He also had a belt that secured his jeans, with five red-and-white balls attached. Slightly exposed was his Pokedex. It was red, but nothing else could be seen about it, except that it was a fold-over.

Hermione looked in the next bed and saw a large yellow mouse. It's tail was in the shape of a lightning bolt, and it had brown marks on its back, partially obscured by some ointment.

"The boy was lucky. Ran smack into a stone wall, and not even a bloody nose. The mouse only had a bruised back from it's encounter with the same wall. I ran a diagnostic over the mouse and found it had some kind of pouch in its cheeks. The boy also had a history of fire and electric burns. It says here that his entire body was covered by flame on many occasions, and he was zappped by electricity equal to a lightning strike on just as many. This boy's a walking medical miracle."

The Golden Trio were stunned speechless. They were looking at a boy that fire and lightning just couldn't kill. Harry decided to test that theory, so he cast an _Impervious_ at the bed, to make it immune to the elements, before aiming at the boy, and said the very first spell that came to mind.

"_Incendio._" A burst of fire was shot out, and engulfed the boy, who just let out a soft, pained moan, before the fire was extinguished. The boy was charred, but otherwise ok. Even his clothes were pretty much unaffected. Ash suddenly woke up.

"Who blasted me with fire?"

**To be continued...**

**A/N: That was chapter one. Please R&R.**


End file.
